


Search and Rescue

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fanart, M/M, SGA Reverse Big Bang Challenge 2013, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:16:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Notes:</b> Created for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2013, where the arts come first serving as inspiration for writers.</p><p> </p><p>click image for full size.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Search and Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Created for SGA Reverse Big Bang 2013, where the arts come first serving as inspiration for writers.
> 
>  
> 
> click image for full size.

[ ](http://i1340.photobucket.com/albums/o736/ixseven/postings/search-n-rescue.jpg)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Not Dark Yet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/841806) by [bluflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluflamingo/pseuds/bluflamingo)
  * [This, of Ours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/867180) by [ShippenStand](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippenStand/pseuds/ShippenStand)




End file.
